


鍍金黑鴉

by jonyneyer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonyneyer/pseuds/jonyneyer





	1. Chapter 1

黑發少年忍不住低低呻吟，身下緩慢的起伏與男人深沈而隱隱急促的呼吸使他產生朦朧的眩暈。  
男人骨節分明的手撫上少年瘦削的背，少年的白色襯衣被汗浸的透濕，蝴蝶骨幾乎是要掙出襯衣。  
隱約的，男人摸到少年襯衣上凸出的幾條疤痕，男人的手指逗留了壹會兒，又順著少年棱出的脊柱滑了下去，直到最後壹節尾椎，又不多停留，再次滑上少年的脊柱，少年伏動的身體微微壹戰栗，不由得將頭沈在男人鎖骨處。  
汗水將兩人的頭發濕成壹縷壹縷的，發梢不時懸著汗珠。  
男人的手扶上少年的腰，他微微擡頭，用燃著情欲的深眸壹遍遍盯著少年的眼睛、鼻子和微顫的雙唇，少年的身體被目光灼的發燙，卻只能垂下眸子讓自己隨男人上下起伏，潮紅溢過耳根，透過光能清晰看見耳朵上的血絲。  
男人的鼻息不斷擊在少年的唇上，少年的眸也從壹片羞紅中擡起頭來，四目相對，就再也移不開來。  
男人的眸裏滿是疲倦似的情愛，深深使少年溺得近乎窒息。  
少年感到男人的唇貼了上來，他的雙唇輕輕咬住少年柔軟的上唇，流連著吸含著，舌尖探入唇中尋找少年還略躲藏的舌，當兩處柔軟觸碰纏綿，少年感到身下的撞擊加快了。  
少年抑制不住仰起頭，口中無憚地呻吟起來，嘴角還留著男人的津液。  
少年沈淪在壹陣陣從尾椎傳來的酥麻快感之中，迷離之間，意識無法克制的模糊起來。  
「克雷登斯，他是主啊......」


	2. Chapter 2

「部長......」壹名傲羅無力的倚在門口，望向沖進魔法部部長辦公室的兩人。  
「實在抱歉，格雷夫斯先生，但恕我無禮，這箱子必須還給斯卡曼德先生，這箱子......」  
格雷夫斯皺著眉擡手組織女人說下去。  
「蒂娜，妳要知道妳沒有權力那樣做。」格雷夫斯微擡右眉，饒有興趣的望向面前短發燙卷的年輕女人，女人雖無幾分姿色，卻也頗耐看。  
「我想妳該看看這個...」格雷夫斯微微扭頭瞥壹眼急促欲言的紐特，擡手從桌底撫出壹團不可名狀的漂浮物。  
默默然。  
蒂娜扭頭望向紐特，紐特的喉結不住地上下滑動，目光似是不斷閃爍，薄薄的唇只吐出只言斷語。  
「她是無害的......她只是個小女孩兒...她......」  
格雷夫斯合上雙眼，揮手示意傲羅帶走他們。  
透明薄膜中的默默然絲絲縷縷的舞動，壹副他從未見過的乖違模樣。  
然而，再乖張背後的如何暴戾，他也是見過的，默然者無人能活。  
無人......能活。

格雷夫斯拂下衣角，閃身於巷口後急步往巷中走去。  
暗巷裏少年微微擡了擡頭，又垂了下去。  
也快算不不上少年了，格雷夫斯想起他不久前曾提到過的生日。  
「怎麽樣，我的孩子？」格雷夫斯親和而又深沈的磁音使少年的頭又垂了垂，才猶豫著擡起壹雙純澈的烏色眼眸。  
「沒有...還沒有...格雷夫斯先生......」少年柔弱的聲音與棱廓分明的外型極不相符，更將他消沈的臉上增上幾分抑色。  
少年說完又要低下頭去，格雷夫斯輕輕用手指勾捧起他的下巴。  
「克雷登斯。克雷登斯。看著我。」格雷夫斯用雙手扶住克雷登斯的臉龐，探出目光搜尋他深邃眼窩下躲閃不定的瞳仁。  
克雷登斯的眼神疲著，卻又流露著不易察覺的堅韌。  
「好了好了。來。好孩子。」格雷夫斯攏住克雷登斯的脖頸，將他溫順的頭擁在自己的肩膀上，他肩頭微微的顫抖歸為平靜。  
格雷夫斯捕捉到這細小的變化，不由得垂眸壹勾唇，雙手從後脖頸撫向克雷登斯寬大而瘦削的後背，從後背傳來的溫度引上雙臂，傳遍全身。  
成熟男人的溫熱氣息壹股壹股湧上克雷登斯的臉頰，克雷登斯抿了抿嘴，密長的眼睫毛似是被熱浪撩撥的微顫，稍稍壹偏頭就撞上「格雷夫斯先生」的目光，他忽然覺得自己的耳朵熱的發脹，卻不敢進行肢體動作，於是只低了眸子，偏過了頭。  
格雷夫斯望著他的後腦勺，嘴角展了展——即使這個年輕人仍有些害怕著、抵觸著身邊的人，但他還不是倚在自己肩上嗎——笑。  
克雷登斯極力想平復自己發燙的面頰，耳邊又傳來男人低沈的耳語，使克雷登斯發燙的耳朵又湧來幾絲癢意。  
「沒事的克雷登斯，我們接下來會壹起努力的對吧。」  
格雷夫斯放開比他還高壹些的克雷登斯，克雷登斯仍是垂著頭，偏著的腦袋異常溫順，只是面色比先前紅上許多，眉間多了壹些溫潤的哀悵。  
格雷夫斯走向巷口，拂起黑色大衣閃身離去。

克雷登斯擡起泛著陰影的雙眸，巷口已沒有了男人的身影。  
他擡起自己蒼白的手去撫充血的耳廓，手指輕輕拈著泛紅的耳垂。  
「總有壹種力量......在心中......抑制不住這種爆發......越來越短......」


	3. Chapter 3

「妳幹什麽去了。」平靜而發著顫的怒意撞擊在破墻上。  
克雷登斯木然移動雙眸，望見端坐在陳舊木質樓梯上的瑪麗·勞，又默然垂下眼簾，壹層陰影覆下來，棱闊分明。  
「媽媽......」  
「別叫我媽媽，克雷登斯！妳媽媽是個很臟的壞女人！」瑪麗·勞的嘴角抽搐著，兩只手握成拳放在膝上。  
「解皮帶。」  
瑪麗·勞的聲音漸弱，樓梯痛苦的呻吟。  
克雷登斯眼中幾乎是乞求，卻還是隨她上了樓，襯衣沒了皮帶的束縛，松松搭在腰間。

 

「怎麽了，孩子...」格雷夫斯的目光落在克雷登斯極度抑制得近乎扭曲的臉，少年的眼眶無法掩飾的紅著。  
直到男人觸碰到自己，克雷登斯才咧開嘴抽泣起來，發出些令人生憐的嗚咽聲。  
手上的傷如刀割般火燒火燎的刺痛著，男人手指的溫度也灼熱著，壹陣莫名的舒適從指尖傳上來，克雷登斯輕輕縮了縮，被格雷夫斯纖長的手指緊祖祖攥住。  
手掌上新傷疊著舊傷口，最深的壹條還滲著血。  
魔法在男人的魔杖上發著溫和的藍色光芒，光芒所及處，傷口愈合，只有舊疤無法褪去，如無法逾越的規矩壹般紮眼。  
壹點點異樣撲朔在格雷夫斯的眼中，壹痕刻在他濃黑的眉宇間。  
擔憂......？  
心疼。  
克雷登斯微微俯首看向放開自己手的格雷夫斯，密長的睫毛還撲閃著星星淚痕。  
「這個—這個給妳。」格雷夫斯從脖子上解下壹條泛著光澤的項鏈，探過身子扣在克雷登斯高挑而白皙的脖子上。  
很明顯的感到肩頭壹動——倚在肩上的細長脖頸急促壹硬，喉頭不由的硌了硌自己的身體。壹種與原先不同的觸動，萌生出壹縷從心底滲出的欲望。  
發熱。  
克雷登斯又幹咽了壹口，自己的臉觸到格雷夫斯的面頰，他暗自擔心自己發燙的臉會使格雷夫斯先生不適，便努力別了別臉，尖碩的下巴勾蹭著格雷夫斯大衣的衣領，輕輕擠壓著他的肩膀。  
幾乎是全部倚在自己懷裏的人動了動，使自己有意湊過去的臉只能感受到壹陣陣滾熱的鼻息。  
壹個深深的酒窩種在格雷夫斯的嘴角。  
放在克雷登斯脖頸的手滑向他梳理整齊的頭，緩緩用力，使他微微較著勁的頭慢慢靠向自己的頸窩，直到那滾燙的臉再次靠上自己的臉。  
兩人的體溫都無可遏制的升高，透過衣服燃上彼此的身體。  
迷人。  
格雷夫斯惡意的笑笑，惡作劇般呼出幾口濕熱的氣，勻上克雷登斯的耳朵，意料之中的，換來懷裏的人焦躁不安的輕輕扭動。  
耳梢的壹陣陣酥癢如電流般麻到耳根，克雷登斯微微瞇了瞇眼睛，強行忍住如電擊般的戰栗，口中卻還是傳出低低壹聲喘息。  
剎時，陡然地紅了臉。  
少年悄悄往下埋了埋腦袋，無比急促的移動眸子，卻忽地感到下巴上的溫度倏地灼人，輕輕瞥下眼簾才發現，另壹個人的臉也紅了。  
脖上停留的壹只手順著光滑的頸子撫向背部，使年少不更事的克雷登斯咬住下唇，而撫在頭上的那只手絲毫不減氣力，讓克雷登斯幾乎要皺起眉來。  
「在妳需要我的時候，就摸這個項鏈，我就會來。」格雷夫斯的唇就像是要咬上克雷登斯的耳骨。而壹團團熱氣使克雷登斯忍不住想要躲避，那種酥癢的氣流勾起他身體更為隱秘的東西——愉悅，而異樣。  
男人恰到好處地放開他，勾起壹個他不敢多看的笑，轉身就要離開。  
「格...格雷夫斯先生......」克雷登斯仍留戀著臂膀上殘留的溫度，擡頭近乎小心的看壹眼側頭回顧的男人，第壹次沒有再垂下眼簾，瞳中又潤了些水色。  
兩人的臉都遺留著些紅。  
「勇敢點。克雷登斯。」男人的笑意仍留在嘴角，深眸裏蘊著些什麽。  
巷裏只剩下壹個人昏黑的身影。  
胸口的金屬光澤漸漸淡了下來，映出壹張模糊的臉。

「妳可以...隨時來找我。任何，時候。」

 

克雷登斯的閣樓裏總飄著灰暗的浮塵，青銀的月光切入落地窗，割開壹道分離的光影。  
少年側臥在床上，微微擡起垂在床檐上的手，指根下只能摸到舊疤的細小起伏。  
——魔法。  
壹點冰涼落在胸口，少年將手探進襯衣領口，觸到了那枚正壹點點溫熱了的吊墜，他輕輕將吊墜拈在手指中，用拇指細細撫那精細的輪廓。  
格雷夫斯先生......  
「怎麽。睡覺還需要我來哄麽。」低沈的聲音碰撞在破舊的閣樓中，嚇得克雷登斯努力撐起上身，倚坐在枕上，金屬吊墜半露在敞開的領口，溫度散去。  
床邊立著的人擡了擡手，如撩開壹層帷帳壹般撥開了那層可見的浮塵，黑暗中男人的臉隱約可見。  
「格雷夫斯...格雷夫斯先生...」克雷登斯的發梢發著顫，頭如打寒戰似的抖動著，密黑的睫毛上下張合，怯弱與恐慌在黑暗中占了上風，仿佛吞噬了兩人體溫的痕跡。  
床板被輕輕壹壓，發出「吱呀」壹聲悲鳴。  
「是在需要我嗎。」男人前傾了傾身體，壹只手壓住想要坐起的克雷登斯，手下半敞著的胸口起起伏伏，似乎極力壓制著什麽沖動的溢出，壹陣陣急促的撞擊沈悶地叩在手心。  
床板又重重哀嚎壹聲。  
克雷登斯出於恐懼與敬意，帶著些許柔軟的悸動，只垂縮著頭，紅暈染上眼眶，看著胸口壓著的手，幾根手指有意無意地壓在裸露的皮膚上。克雷登斯移開目光，喉結急促地滑動著，仿佛能吞咽下所有不適。  
胸口的手突然緩慢推了上來，把白色襯衣擠出幾道褶皺，直到整個手掌都實實在在貼在赤裸的肉體上，克雷登斯才下意識摳住床單，手指緊緊攥進床墊中，幾乎是無可置信的擡頭看壹眼格雷夫斯，想要伸手停止這種意義不明的行為，卻只能被這只手越按越低，不得不用手肘勉強撐在床上。  
眼見倚躺著的少年臉上已湧上潮紅，只是在陰影的掩蓋下混成壹種頹廢的暗粉，格雷夫斯並不打算罷手，反而刻意的用指甲輕劃起少年光滑而柔嫩的肌膚，淡紅色的劃痕壹點點融進體溫。  
男人的手指撫上少年繃緊的頸子，然後毫無征兆的扶住那無助而生憐的臉。幾乎是同時，男人猛地騎跨上了少年的小腹，兩腿完全壓制住少年的身體。  
粗重的喘息聲撞擊著克雷登斯的耳膜，未及開口，雙唇已被粗魯地銜住，親愛的「格雷夫斯先生」舔開他柔軟的唇瓣，正試圖頂開自己的上下齒縫，攻入口內。  
克雷登斯單薄的襯衣被自己所最敬重的巫師單手撕扯開，壹只熾熱的手撫上完全赤裸的胸膛，滑下側腰。  
克雷登斯幾乎要昏厥過去，頭顱被格雷夫斯的吻深深摁壓進枕頭深處，迷迷糊糊之間腰間的手似乎要試探下去，才撐起幾無氣力的手向後縮了縮，然而身上壓著的沈重而火熱的軀體全然控制住了自己，頭輕輕撞上床欄，他口中發出含含糊糊的悶哼，不由得微啟貝齒，男人順勢探入舌頭，強行與少年的舌頭交纏。  
少年的臉發著炙人的溫度，幾乎要窒息在男人和枕頭之間，隨即又感到腰側不斷挑逗的手，求饒似的呻吟著，用盡全力般伸手阻止男人搔動自己敏感部位的手，剛觸到那青筋暴出的手，就被男人牢牢握抓住，騰出自己的另壹只手扣在床頭。  
「妳大概不想被皮帶捆住，不是嗎？所以當個好孩子，妳會乖乖的，克雷登斯，對嗎？」格雷夫斯慢慢松開克雷登斯的手，托起他另壹只手肘，使克雷登斯兩只手交疊在床頭，克雷登斯不敢違抗男人的命令，或者說是危險而溫柔的請求，輕輕握攏雙手，羞怯地看著騎坐在身上的男人迫切地解開大衣，口唇低低的喘息，雙眼從克雷登斯微隆的胸肌勾留著燃上那如雲石雕像般修長的脖頸，最後看向那羞紅得擡不起眼簾的眸子，而眼梢隱隱吊著些令人興奮的東西。  
男人脫去最後那件貼身襯衣，壹波像是噴發出來的熱流混著令人莫名心安的成熟氣息散在少年身體上，刺激著又安撫著克雷登斯從未開發過的身體。  
格雷夫斯已煎忍著欲望太久，原本禁錮在衣服中熾熱的身體沒有因衣服的褪去而降溫，手中解皮帶的動作因急切而發顫。  
壹絲恐懼從克雷登斯的眼中轉瞬即逝，下意識緊了緊拳頭。  
格雷夫斯意識到克雷登斯所恐懼的原因，輕輕打了個響指，遮蔽下身的衣物化為煙塵，壹縷縷落在地板上。  
「格...格雷夫斯先生...為什麽不......」克雷登斯漲紅了臉看那些煙塵平靜地伏在地上。  
「比起能看到妳驚慌失措的樣子，備受煎熬算得上什麽呢。」格雷夫斯帶著些許挑釁的意味，探出上身，輕輕含咬住克雷登斯胸前的粉嫩凸起，舌尖靈巧地在乳暈處打轉。  
克雷登斯從未體會過這種濕漉漉的快感，格雷夫斯的門齒刮蹭自己的乳首又帶來絲絲痛意，忍不住挺動上身，企圖脫離開與那雙唇緊密的接觸，雙手不由自主地摳住床欄。  
少年勾起頭，微鎖雙眉，兩團緋紅襯在臉頰。  
格雷夫斯聽見少年小聲的哼哼著，下身更是比先前硬得難受，頂在少年的小腹上。少年的腹部輕輕抽動了壹下，很快意識到那滾燙的硬物是什麽，更是羞的無地自容，而自己的意誌卻也堅硬地豎了起來，驚愕的同時腦中嗡鳴，顱腔內壹片空白，失焦的眼睛聚在胸口男人的臉上。  
男人停止了動作，感到身下的變化，擡眼望向克雷登斯慌亂的臉，嘴角斜起微妙的弧度，而情欲幾乎是從眼中噴射出來。  
「急不可耐了嗎，克雷登斯？」  
少年的內褲被壹把扯下，露出高昂著的欲望，他緊咬住下唇，所能做的只有緊抓住床頭欄，疲弱的看著要發生的壹切。  
格雷夫斯欣賞著那從未被他人閱覽過的秘密，他撫握住克雷登斯粉色的器物，稍稍施加力氣，就感到克雷登斯身體的不住戰栗，伴隨著手中器物的充血脹大，克雷登斯半閉著的雙眸中流露著不甚迷離，他緊握床欄的手繃出了根根指骨，幾乎要撐破白皙的皮膚。  
套弄著下體的手頻率越來越快，壹次次撞擊到最底部，克雷登斯高高仰起頭，鼻梁上泌出壹層細小的汗珠，半張著異樣紅潤的唇，喉嚨中含糊的呻吟低低顫抖。  
幾縷黑發被汗液浸濕，貼在腦後，發梢上不時凝出小汗珠，垂在黑發末端，最後暈在襯衣領口，開壹朵淡色小花。  
克雷登斯在壹瞬被格雷夫斯高高置於天堂極處，面色的潮紅漫延到鼻尖，雙瞳中埋藏的無助深深顯露為壹種露骨的沈淪，他忍不住向上挺動腰肢，想要更快地降臨極樂土地。  
少年的口中斷續著吐出夾雜著字符的喘息，還主動地用肢體迎合起自己的動作，格雷夫斯知道這個少年已全部掌控在自己手中，此刻的沈淪，像是契約壹般烙刻在少年體內，自己的手則像是持著封了印的鞭子。  
突然有意的放慢動作，讓少年近乎粘合上的眼簾費力地啟開壹條縫，眼中的不無急切與不解使格雷夫斯幾欲想進入克雷登斯的身體。  
「格...格雷夫斯先生...請...請......」克雷登斯鼻子呼出重重想、喘息，眼眶暈染了壹圈欲望的浮紅，閃爍的瞳仁從格雷夫斯的手直勾勾滑上他的眼睛，索取的請求滿滿從眼中溢出來。

.........

初次帶來的疲勞感從兩人腿根處向全身席卷來，格雷夫斯用手托扶住克雷登斯的臀部，讓疲勞不堪的克雷登斯倒伏在自己身上，兩人的喘息在濕漉漉的體溫中漸漸歸於平靜，重疊的身影在黑暗中融為壹體......


End file.
